


Sacrifice

by calpico (Sasarious)



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Angst, Gen, Hanahaki Disease, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-20
Updated: 2017-01-20
Packaged: 2018-09-18 18:52:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9398435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sasarious/pseuds/calpico
Summary: To continue with his journey, Noctis had to make a choice. Though, it wasn't really a choice. After all, when you're the prince you can't just give up on your fate.No matter how much he wanted to.





	

**Author's Note:**

> The Hanahaki Disease is an illness born from one-sided love, where the patient throws up and coughs of flower petals when they suffer from one-sided love. The infection can be removed through surgery, but the feelings disappear along with the petals.
> 
> note: these are all one shots and not related to the other parts

_“Noct, I’m afraid you have the hanahaki disease,” Ignis said in a grave tone. A day or two after Leviathan’s trial, Noctis began to cough up flowers._

_“It’s a disease born from one-sided love. It would have been fine if the princess was still here, but…” Ignis trailed off, unable to finish the sentence._

_“The only way to cure it is through operation however if you remove the flowers your feelings for that person will disappear. If it’s not treated death is certain.”_

_“Let- let me think about it for a second.” Noctis’ voice was quiet. “Alone.”_

* * *

 

Noctis stared at his open palm; the ring Luna gave him before she disappeared felt like the world on his hands and he clenched his fist again. Slipping the ring back into his pocket, he let out a sigh. Noctis was the prince and soon to be king of Lucis, he couldn’t let anything happen to himself or his people would suffer. He didn’t have a choice; he had to fulfil his destiny no matter the cost.

Sylleblossoms were scattered on the floor around Noctis. It seemed almost like cruel irony that they were the flowers he coughed up. He could feel the heaviness in his chest and gagged at the sudden lack of oxygen. He coughed violently, the sylleblossoms fluttered down to the ground through his fingers. After a few minutes, he had stopped coughing, clenching the remaining flowers in his hand he growled in frustration as he threw them. The petals floated to the ground, joining the growing collection of sylleblossoms.

If he was just any old loser, the choice wouldn’t have mattered. The problem was he wasn’t just some random nobody. He was the prince of lucis and every choice he makes has consequences. Noctis climbed into his bed, struggling to keep his tears at bay. He closed his eyes and tried to sleep and forget.

Forget about the choice he had to make tomorrow.

After the prince recovered from the operation, the group started travelling again. The atmosphere was different from when they first began the trip. They got into more fights and more problems arose; it was difficult to keep things the way they were.

‘Get over it.’ Gladio had said before storming off. He didn’t understand how hard it was to get over _nothing_. Feeling empty with all those happy memories like a foreign language to his brain. There was nothing for him to get over and that was precisely why it was so difficult. Noctis was aware that Luna was a very important person in his life yet he couldn’t feel anything for her.

It was a while before Noctis began to heal.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading! i have more ideas for the hanahaki disease but once ive spat out a couple ill probably end it


End file.
